dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Admin Request Page
JordanTH's appeal This is JordanTH here, and I've recently been making a lot of contributions to the wiki. I feel that of the current contributers, I am probably the most dedicated to making this wiki neat and coherent. Being a regular user, though, there are some things that I can't do, such as delete pages when necessary. Thus, I hereby request permission for adminship. I hope I'm not asking too much here, but I feel my reason for asking is justified. JordanTH 04:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin request: Hey i am danTDM12 i dont like everybody doing spam erasing stuff and ectetera i want to become admin to stop this madness. That would be apreciated. Good Bye hey im goku259 i got no sob story i need no sob story ten talis af is my dreamif i get m ad the beast comes out im just joining this and im one of the most active people on this this thing seen afs you would not blevele oh and if you do something to get me mad because i wont just fight people for no reson i will pull all of your tails off got it no hard feelings so what you say Can I be an admin? 00:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd be interested in helping out with ideas and controling part of the Wiki. I'm highly interested in a sequal to GT. Seems that this whole AF series is more interesting than any other Dragonball series and I want to help make this series possible any way I can. I check the page daily to see if any new things have popped up. I am making some new pages as well with some ideas that can be used. Message me if you accept my request. - Request from theDBAFman Afc request Hey im just a normal user and recently i've been trying to revert some spams and other things here on the wiki.I want to become an admin because i have some ideas that i want to implement on the wiki like a logo and a background. Admin Request: I would like to be an Admin, because I love a challenge, and I don't give up in the face of Opposition (Vandalism, Spam, Profanity, Harassment). I would If i'm in charge form a hierachy: Myself the Leader: I would set the agenda, with in-put from wiki members, and people granted duties too. With a focus on reverting of vandalism, combating: the above stated problems. I would also act as an additional whatever position I assign to people. Admin request: Yo, I'll be honest... I don't visit this page very often. However, even with the inconsistencies, I have been checking up on this page every couple of months for the last five years. I remember my favorite pages back then were the Hikaru OC, and the Legendary Super Saiyan X. I've been saddened by the vandalism lately though, as it feels like people are treading over something that I find extremely cool as a child. I was, and still am, huge into the Dragon Ball franchise. While I can't guarantee consistent help, I will mention that I have had extensive practice in running a YouTube channel (As an administrator, not a content creator), and I've dabbled in building websites. I would obviously start by wiping out pages that fake and hold no value to the story that's being created here. After that, I would scour the remaining, beneficial pages for spam. From that point onwards, I believe the current admins could focus on actually making a consistent story. Thanks! xN0LANDERx Chat and Blog Mods- To combat profanity, bullying, harassment and spam. Quality Evaluators- They will inspect pages, report advice, vandalism and broken rules in general. Will report/fix broken/red links, and flaws. Zane T 69 (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC)